


Holy War of The Three Houses an Au where all three of the House Leaders come together, and fight the evil LadyRhea that has gone mad.

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21961597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Claude Von Riegan wanted to come to  Garreg Mach Academy  to seek  out the churches Secrets. But Little did he know he would meet a beautiful girl about his age that was trapped in the church her whole Life. She changes his life for the better. LadyRhea has her ambitions, and wants her mother back. She would do whatever it takes to  see her mother.  Even if it starts a holy war.
Relationships: Alois Rangeld - Relationship, Aloisisthegoldendeerprofessor, Black Eagles - Relationship, Blue Lions, Bylethisthestudent, Claude von Riegan's Parents., ClaudeWieldstheswordofthecreatorinsteadofByleth, DeathKnight, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Edelgard von Hresvelg, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, FriendstoLovers - Relationship, GoldenDeer, JeraltEisner/Shamir, LadyRhea/Catherine, ManuelaCasagranda/Hanneman Von Essar, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, RaphaelKirsten/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Smut later on - Relationship, Twistd, WARNING THEIR IS ABUSE!, outwedlockedchild, pregnancy - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1: The meeting of the three lords, and the death knight appears.

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind but also help me out here! My smut is not that great! So bare with me no pun intended lol. Also note I made Byleth be a year older than Claude. Also my Byleth has emotions and is more of a damsel in distress at first. And she is also a magic user. I hope you enjoy it! So their will be cannon divergence where some of the story is changed up like how Byleth meets the lords.  
> Also feel free to help me out on editing this story or help me out on things I need to work on I will appreciate it! This is my very first published story on this site so please be nice to me! I fixed this hopefully! This was the original idea! I hope it does better. I really do not mind comments people that can help me out!

Byleth dreamt that same dream again. About a war that happened a long time ago. She vividly remembered it. A woman stood over a man, and kept stabbing him over, and over again into his chest. “You’ll die you’ll die!” Yelled the green haired woman. All she could do was weep. And just like that she clung to a sword she had taken back. “He is gone mother.” The green haired lady had spoken. And the crowd had eruppted into cheers. And then she dreamt of the girl she always had dreamed of. “Hey you what exactly are you?” Asked The Green Haired girl. “I am a mortal.” Said Byleth. “Alright then for what day, and year were you born?” Asked the girl. “I was born on the 2oth day of the Horsebrow moon.” Said Byleth. “Hmm how very odd it appears that I was born on the same day.” Said The Green Haired Girl. Byleth looked at the girl for a few seconds, and she was woken up by her father. “Hey it’s time to wake up.” Said Jeralt. He was standing over her bed in the monastery. Seteth and Rhea had known Jeralt now for years. Seteth had not been working in the monastery for long, and he had brought his daughter along. For purpose he was not allowed to say they were Father and daughter instead he had to say that they were brother and sister when people were around. Seteth was too overprotected of his daughter but so was he in a way. Byleth was special after all. And Rhea did help them out. He owed her. “Father I was having that same dream again.” Said Byleth. “Oh the one where the girl is sitting on the throne you described her to me once before.” Said Jeralt. Her father was once a mercenary but Rhea had saved him after he was wounded protecting Rhea from bandits. He still contacted them and was still leader of the mercenary group. He had taught his daughter how to fight while Rhea taught her proper etiquette. And Byleth hated that she had to wear the white robes, and had to recite the prayers. But she sighed. She just wanted freedom. But she was in line to be the next Archbishop. Something that she did not want to be. She wandered what the outside world was like. Little did she know that she would meet three Lords that would change her life forever. “Father I am going to get dressed now before my lesson with Lady Rhea.” Said Byleth. “Alright well I am headed out on a mission apparently we are to escort the three house leaders on a camping drill.” Said Jeralt. “Oh yeah I heard the Three house leaders this year are Lady Edelgard the Adrestian Princess heir to the Adrestian throne, Prince Dimitri heir to the throne of the Holy Kingdom of Fhaergus, and Claude von Riegan heir to the Leicester Alliance.” Said Byleth. She had heard it from Flayn herself. She also secretly had been watching them pretending to be a maid that was their to clean. “You must be faschinated by the three you really seem to be thinking about that Claude boy a whole lot lately.” Said Jeralt. He was not looking amused. This was not the time for the talk just yet he sighed some. Byleth smiled at her father but she was blushing some. Claude was pretty charming but if he knew who she really was he would not be flirting with her for long. She longed to be outside the monastery. “Father I enjoy talking to Claude, and Tomas the librarian they are very kind to me, and do not worry I make sure they do not know my real identity I usually wear the head band, and glasses that I do not need.” Said Byleth. “Alright but I hope I do not Catch him anywhere near your room or else I will have him knocked through the door, and wishing he never set foot inside your bedroom ever again.” Said Jeralt in his fit of over protectiveness father rage. Byleth blinked, and laughed some. “Father you are very funny when you let your imagination run.” Said Byleth. Jeralt looked some what embarrassed. But Byleth was his only child. His wife died giving birth to Byleth thankfully he had Lady Rhea their for her as a surrogate mother. She taught Byleth manners. Goddess Byleth was looking more, and more like her mother Sherrie everyday. From her beautiful smile to her love of flowers it was like living his days all over again with her. He loved his daughter, and wanted to protect her at all costs even if it meant that he had show this Claude von Riegan boy not to mess with his daughter, and hurt her. “Father now let me get changed, or Lady Rhea will have me for hours carrying books on my head.” Said Byleth. “Alright dear.”Said Jeralt. And he left. As soon as her father had left she sighed, and made her way to her bathroom where her servents had poured her a nice rose bath so she bathed as best as she could. And she dried off as quick as she could when she realized that she was going to be late for her lessons with Rhea. She had her servents help her dress, and sighed some. And her hair was placed in a ponytail as she ran to meet Lady Rhea. She ran smack dab into a tall boy with silver hair, and dark skin. “I am so sorry sir I did not mean to run into you.” Said Byleth. “Oh it is my fault no need to apologize I was looking for my highness.” Said Dedue. “Uh I have no clue where he might be but I am pretty sure he would be in the library.” Said Byleth. “Thank you.” Said Dedue. And sure enough Dimitri was in the library grabbing books on tactics, and etiquette. Anything that would help him with his studies. His Professor was Hanneman after all. The Father of Crestology. He once tried to convince her father to get her blood so he could know what crest she bore, and her father never let her. And then just as she was running again she ran into the back of a man. Hubert was his name. “Sorry.” Said Byleth. “You are lucky I was in a good mood today or you would be cut down of coarse I was kidding at any rate have you seen LadyEdelgard I have lost track of her.” Said Hubert. Hubert kind of creeped her out but she at the same time she over looked it. “Have you checked the dining hall?”Asked Byleth. “Oh thank you I did not think to check that area also watch yourself you never know who will be creeping in the dark.” Said Hubert. “I will keep that in mind.” Said Byleth. And with that she ran but this time she ran into a familiar sight. It was Claude von Riegan. She hoped he did not recognize her. “Sorry about that I am in a hurry to see Lady Rhea.” Said Byleth. “Oh no worries oh you look familiar have I seen you somewhere before?”Asked Claude von Riegan. “Umm no but I have to go bye.” Said Byleth. “Alright.” Said Claude. Claude knew the girl was lying he could always tell when someone was lying but he let it slide. He would get answers from her soon when she entered the library. Claude just put his hands on the back of his head, and smiled some. He still watched her running down the hall, and accidentally bumping into people, and finally watched her walk into the meeting room where Lady Rhea was at. He wandered how long that girl had been living at the monastery. And he walked into the library to meet with Dimitri.

Byleth stood inside the Chamber, and sighed some. “I do hope dear Child that next time you arrive a lot sooner for your lessons.” Said Lady Rhea. “Sorry Lady Rhea I kind of ran into some people while getting here.” Said Byleth. “Alright you are forgiven now let your lessons begin.” Said Lady Rhea. “Alright one must never slouch at the dinner table, chew with your mouth closed, Always use your fork and spoon, and always be polite to your hosts, and let your host do most of the talking.” Said Byleth as she repeated the book of Etiquette that Lady Rhea had given her. “Good dear child before I can let you eat with the other students you must know these etiquette techniques first, and also I have spoken with your father he has agreed to let you become a student here as of three weeks from now you shall be able to pick which house you wish to join.” Said Lady Rhea. Byleth was so excited. She would finally get a chance to be normal. Just as Lady Rhea has said these things Seteth had walked inside the chamber. “Lady Rhea my concern for this child that I have come to love as a niece shall be getting Alois Assigned as her Professor to assure her safety, and she will be assigned Shamir as her bodyguard.” Said Seteth. “Alright Seteth I agree with you it will keep her safe.” Said Lady Rhea. Byleth sighed. “I guess I am stuck with a bodyguard oh well.” Said Byleth as she sighed. Her lessons were cut short as Lady Rhea had to attend to some people that were disputing over some religious documents that were found. Byleth smiled as she ran out of the chamber finally her lesson was over, and she bumped into Claude again. “So Byleth I am afraid your little act is up with us.” Said Claude. And she sighed some. “I am so sorry to have deceived you guys but I actually am just being trained up to be the next Archbishop but good news I will get to become a student in one of your three classes in three weeks.” Said Byleth. “I really would love to have the next Grace here in my classroom.” Said Dimitri. “No I want to have her in my class we could learn more from you.” Said Edelgard. Her beautiful brown hair went to her waist, and she smiled. “Wait you two if any class she joins it will be my we could use someone like her considering who her father is.” Said Claude. “Oh who is her father?” Asked Dimitri. “Her father is Captain of the guards, and also known as Jeralt the Blade Breaker, and I am pretty sure this lovely young lady has learned some swordsmanship from him.” Said Claude. “Yeah Jeralt the Blade Breaker the overprotective father, and yes I did learn some sword techniques from him I also have learnt some healing spells from Lady Rhea, and some Etiquette skills that I cannot wait for those lessons to end.” Said Byleth. “Oh yeah well the kingdom could use someone with your skills I have seen you practice a million times with your father pardon me for sharing that information.” Said Dimitri with a blush. Only Dimitri had ever seen her around the monastery before. He had been training, and he spotted Jeralt, and his daughter sparring one night. And he had to admit she looked beautiful, and quite deadly with the sword. “Woah their Dimitri spying on people is considered ill-mannered behaviour coming from the next crowned prince.” Said Claude as he winked at him. “Well I must admit I too have caught a glimpse of her training please the empire could use more people with your type of strength.” Said Edelgard. “Wow you two sure do not let up here I was hoping to try, and get to know her better, and become her friend before asking her for favors.” Said Claude. Byleth blushed some. Shamir had walked over to where she was at. “Byleth are these three bothering you?” Asked Shamir. “Uh no Shamir they are trying to win me over to their classes it is such a hard decision to make.” Said Byleth. “Alright well come along I am to escort you back to your quarters right now.” Said Shamir. “Alright it was fun to chat with you three.” Said Byleth. And she left with Shamir. Claude knew he had to get that girl into his class somehow. She seemed like a mystery to crack. Dimitri and Edelgard were still arguing over who would be the one to recruit the girl.But Claude had a plan. He knew the girl would probably be sneaking out to the library without her bodyguards pretty soon. She probably will not be wearing that disguise that Claude found cute. He rather thought she looked cute in her maids outfit, and those adorable glasses she wore. Claude needed the Captain’s daughter on his team. He made his way to the library classes were over for the day anyways, and Professor Alois had told his puns. He sighed some. Just as Claude had said those things sure enough here comes Byleth walking into the library without her disguise. “Oh hello Claude I want to apologize to you for lying to you.” Said Byleth. “Oh you are fine just make up for it by joining my class, and we can call it even.” Said Claude, and he winked at her. “Alright I already considered your house anyways since Alois is already your professor.” Said Byleth as she smiled. “Ok then it is settled welcome to the GoldenDeer.” Said Claude. He had reached his hand out to her, and their hands shook. Byleth did not want to let go of Claude’s hand for some reason neither did Claude want to let go of Byleth’s hand. But eventually they let go of each other’s hand and smiled. She did noticed that that smile did not quite meet his eyes. “Thanks for welcoming me to the GoldenDeer I cannot wait to learn more things although I will be guarded by Shamir while I am a student here.” Said Byleth with a frown on her face she knew she would never get to leave the monastery, and she knew that Claude would be graduating pretty soon, and would become leader to the Leicester Alliance.Claude noticed her frown. “Look at this book I have found Seteth has not taken this book away just yet it talks about the sword of the creator one of the heroes relics it is said that it was supposedly made from the bones of the goddess herself but also Nemesis somehow was involved in the killing of the Progenitor God, and her children, and he supposedly made swords out of the bones of the Goddess, and her children.” Said Claude. He read the book to Byleth whom showed interest in the book. “Uncle Seteth can be too big in keeping with the traditions I want these traditions changed but I also want to travel throughout fodlan, and see beyond the throat, and to change how the policies are here.” Said Byleth. Claude blinked some. It had appeared she wanted the same dreams well not quite the same. His dreams were to rip open foldan’s throat,and open a new dawn of peace where there is no racism where everyone can come together in peace, and not be prejudices against each other. This poor girl must have grown up in the monastery, and must be training to become the next Archbishop that LadyRhea was making her into. Luckily she seemed to be more open than what LadyRhea is. Their seems to be too many secrets. “Well what did you think about the story do you think you can bring me to the holy masoleum?” Asked Claude. “Yes I could bring you to the holy masoleum, but I could be in trouble with my Father if I am not back by a certain time.” Said Byleth. Claude looked at Byleth for a moment. “Well let’s get going then we should have you back by the time your father is back from his mission today.” Said Claude. “Alright you know where it is right well I could lie to my father, and say I am headed their to pray.” Said Byleth. “Alright then let’s get you to the chapel then.” Said Claude. They made their way to the chapel without being noticed by the guards because it would not be good if they were caught by the guards. She wanted to sneak him in without them knowing they were their. A guard was not assigned to the door so they entered the holy masoleum. And they noticed some strange devices on the floor, and she studied them. It was strange but they managed to walk over to the coffin, and they opened up the coffin to find that it was empty, and then they noticed a seal. Byleth knew how to break the seals, and when she broke the seal they spotted it. The legendary sword of the Creator. “I never thought I would ever get to see the Sword of the Creator in person.” Said Claude. Claude picked up the sword of the creator, and smiled. It glowed in his arms, and he was able to wield it. It was a good thing because a Man wearing a black mask appeared. He was riding a black horse. “The sword of the creator to be wielded by the likes of you I will enjoy fighting you now fight me!” Yelled The DeathKnight. Claude looked over at Byleth, and stood in front of her. “You stay behind me I will take this guy out do you know how to heal?” Asked Claude. “Yes I know how to heal, and I know how to use magic Hanneman has been teaching me some powerful spells, and Manuela has been teaching me some healing so I have your back Claude.” Said Byleth. “Alright then here goes.” Said Claude. He attacked the death knight with all of his strength, and protected Byleth. Sothis has come into her mind. “This boy is rather an odd one he seems to have grown attached to you well then I shall allow you to turn back the hands of time.” Said Sothis. “Thank you Sothis.” Whispered Byleth. The death knight was injured, and it was his turn as he hit Claude really hard it caused him to be injured. Byleth used her healing magic, and Claude was thankful. “You are pretty tough DeathKnight.” Said Claude. And Claude used the most powerful attack on him, and destroyed him. “You may have won this time but the next time we meet I shall be the victor.” Said The DeathKnight. And he left. “That was a close call thankfully I had you to help me out.” Said Claude. Shamir ran into the room, and she was relieved to see that Byleth was safe. “Yeah, and oh no it looks like we are busted I have to go now Claude.” Said Byleth. Claude saw the terror, and fear in her eyes. He felt bad for her. But the sword had chosen him. It had glowed in his hands. “Yeah I am hoping we can get off with just a warning.” Said Claude. “You, and Claude come see the ArchBishop right away.” Said Shamir. “It does not look like we will be getting off with a warning.” Said Byleth. Claude felt guilty as she looked ashamed for what she did. “Hey Shamir it was my fault I talked her into bringing me to the Masoleum.” Said Claude. “Yes you may have talked her into, but she was the one that decided to go along with it.” Said Shamir. Shamir was acting motherly towards her. And she led them to the Chamber that LadyRhea was in.


	2. Chapter 2: The Lashing, and the camping trip turned into a bandit hunt

Chapter 2: The Lashing, and the camping trip turned into a bandit hunt 

Byleth woke up late. Sothis sighed. “You like to sleep in a whole lot.” Said Sothis. “Sothis I am so sorry I bet you tried to wake me up too.” Said Byleth. “Yes but you were sleeping pretty deeply, and dreaming about that boy named Claude let’s face it you like him.” Said Sothis. Byleth blushed some. “Yeah well he is my friend so what is their not to like about him?” Asked Byleth. “You really are so dense well enough talking that scary lady will be wanting you to go to your lessons, and my she is pretty scary when she is very angry.” Said Sothis. “You are right Sothis I do not want to make her mad at me.” Said Byleth. Byleth had hurried up her bath, and Shamir helped get her clothes on her, and fix her hair to be presentable. And she was gone. She ran as fast as she could. Claude watched her run by the library like her life depended on it. Edelgard teased him. “Well someone has a crush.” Said Edelgard. Claude blushed some. “I do not have a crush on her.” Said Claude. “You do have a crush on her she is quite the beauty.” Said Dimitri. “The blush on your face says otherwise Claude.” Said Edelgard. “Yes Claude you cannot hide that blush.” Said Dimitri. “What about you two when are you two going to hook up?” Asked Claude with a smirk on his face. “Claude me hook up with him that is abosulutley absurbed!” Said Edelgard with a blush coming across her face. “Me and Edelgard would never be together.” Said Dimitri. Dimitri also had a huge blush on his face. Claude made his way to his class leaving the other two lords blushing.  
Byleth made her way into the chamber. LadyRhea glared at her. “You foolish child you were late for my lessons get over here so I may punish you!” Yelled LadyRhea. And Byleth listened to her thinking she could be truster but no she grabbed her whip, and she began to beat Byleth with the whip. “Please stop it LadyRhea I am so sorry for disobeying you!” Yelled Byleth back as she begged her to quit. She did not stop. It took Shamir running into the room,and yanking the whip back before she noticed the blood pouring down to the floor. “LadyRhea what the hell were you doing thinking?!” Yelled Shamir as the whip flew out of LadyRhea’s arms. And she helped poor Byleth up whom was crying, and shaking. “Come along.” Said Shamir as she made her way to see Manuela. Manuela healed her to the best of her ability. “Shamir I wish to go to my room.” Said Byleth. “Alright come along.” Said Shamir. And Shamir guided her back to her room. She changed out of her clothes. And took a bath. She had never been beaten like that ever before. Shamir helped her get her clothes on. And Jeralt found out what had happened. He was furious. “Damn that woman as soon as Byleth goes through the academy, and graduates we will leave this damn place.” Said Jeralt. Jeralt was watching his daughter sleep. Something he had not done for a long time. The camping trip that he was going to be taking the brats was not going to include his daughter she seemed like she had been through hell enough. “Jeralt it will be ok I will be here to watch over her, and protect her.” Said Shamir. “Thanks Shamir.” Said Jeralt. He had bent down, and kissed her on her lips,and they broke the kiss. “Well it is time for her kitchen duty.” Said Jeralt. Shamir nodded. “I will guide her to the kitchen.” Said Shamir. Shamir looked at Byleth as she helped her put on a pair of clothes that she could work in. When they their way to the kitchen Claude waved at them both but he noticed she was not waving back. He knew something must have happened they worked on preparing the food for the cooks to cook, and Shamir looked over at him with a shake of her head. “She is not feeling well tonight.” Said Shamir. Claude did not believe her but he knew tonight before the camping trip he was going to ask her what was wrong. He remembered where her bedroom was at. Their duty was done, and Shamir grabbed Byleth’s hand, and guided her back to her bedroom where she helped get her nightgown on. Shamir tucked her into bed, and sighed some. Claude was making his way to his bed chamber to gather up his camping gear when he had decided to pay Byleth a visit. Byleth was in the third floor balcony that she was staring up at the stars. He made his way to her. “Byleth I love watching the stars they are so beautiful.” Said Claude. Byleth looked over to Claude, and ran over to where he stood, and hugged him. The Hug caught Claude off guard, and he hugged her back he felt the welts left by a whip possibly. “Claude I do not want to go to anymore of her lessons.” Said Byleth. He knew what she was talking about. “What happened to you Byleth?” Asked Claude. “She whipped me with a whip.” Said Byleth. Claude kept his hug on her. “I am so sorry Byleth I do not know what to say.” Said Claude. He hated what that woman had done to Byleth. Claude blushed some when he realized that she was wearing her nightgown.”Claude I am sorry I am not able to go on the camping trip today.” Said Byleth. “I understand well then let’s walk you back to your room.” Said Claude. Claude walked Byleth back to her room, and he sighed once he knew she was safely inside her room, and Shamir had walked her to her bed he left. He was clenching his fists some. He hated what LadyRhea did to Byleth but what could he do. All he could do was when she became a golden deer he would make sure she left with him to go back to The Alliance Territory along with her father, and Shamir. He made his way to where the Gatekeeper was at. “Greetings Claude nothing to report today other than Jeralt,Edelgard, and Dimitri are waiting for you by the front gates.” Said Gatekeeper. “Thank you Gatekeeper.” Said Claude. And they made their way to the camping area.  
********************************************************************************  
Jeralt led the Three leaders to a clearing, and he set up camp. “Listen up you three brats will be setting up your own tents I will show you how to set up a tent.” Said Jeralt. Jeralt put the pikes into the ground,and hammered them down on the ground. He showed them how to raise the tent after he put the pikes down, and then he put his bedroll inside his tent. Edelgard was the first one to have her tent up, and it was proper.She had brought a very nice cot to place inside her tent. Claude struggled at first but it turned out just fine, and he put his bedroll up inside his tent. He also took out his books that he managed to take before Seteth had confiscated it. He would have to ask Byleth where they store the forbidden stuff. And Dimitri had set up his tent properly. It looked fancy for his liking. He also had a cot then he also had a teacup setup. Claude just sat in his tent when Jeralt called him over. He was not asleep anyways. So Claude made his way to Jeralt. “Sit down boy I need to have a little chat with you.” Said Jeralt. Claude had to admit not many people that scared him other than his parents but Jeralt had just been added to the list. “Alright.” Said Claude. “Now you have been spending time with my daughter we need to have the talk.” Said Jeralt. He was woodcarving an animal which was a boar. Claude looked nervous. “Sir I do not intend to date your daughter just yet we are just friends but if I were to date her I will respect her.” Said Claude. “You better remember that,and also if you were to date her remember you have to ask for my permission.” Said Jeralt. He gave the glaring look to him. And Claude gulped some. “Yes sir.” Said Claude. Claude just watched Jeralt begin to roast some boar on the open fire, and offered Claude a piece of the meat. Claude took it, and ate it. “Wow this is pretty good I doubt their royal highnesses would enjoy this meal but I am pretty sure they brought their own food.” Said Claude. “You’re Alright kid not many Lords that would eat a roasted pig cooked over a fire pit.” Said Jeralt. “I grew up differently.” Said Claude. “I can tell that kid I also can tell that you are the Almyran Prince How I know is because I know your retainer his name is Nader I had a job to do in Almyra once I had to assassinate a noble that kept poisoning the Prince I took care of him, and was rewarded with some good gold.” Said Jeralt. “Nothing gets past you I thought I remembered seeing you, and Byleth when I was a kid please do not tell anyone.” Said Claude. “You can trust me, and my daughter, and soon to be fiance.” Said Jeralt. “Good because I need my dreams to come to fruition.” Said Claude. Jeralt nodded some. “Well I also want you to know Byleth is my only child I want to keep her safe but what LadyRhea did to my child she will soon get what is coming to her.” Said Jeralt. He was angry. He felt hopeless not able to help his daughter out of this situation. “I promise when she is part of the GoldenDeer house we will keep her safe.” Said Claude. “Good kid see that you kids keep her safe, and no more getting her into trouble or else Shamir might cut that pretty braid off.” Said Jeralt. “Yeah I want to keep my braid.” Said Claude. “And keep that Damn Sylvain away from my daughter I know how he is with women,and I know how kind my daughter is, and how vulnerable she is.” Said Jeralt. “Oh I know that Sylvain will not be near Byleth.” Said Claude. Dimitri, and Edelgard came out of their tents, and sighed as they spotted another camp not far from their camp. “Jeralt their appears to be another camp not far from here.” Said Edelgard. “You three kids stay here I will go, and check things out, and be prepared in case they are Bandits.” Said Jeralt. Claude, Dimitri, and Edelgard listened to Jeralt. And sure enough Jeralt signaled them to the other camp. “You Brats will fetch us a good price I will just have to take out your leader.” Said Kostas. “You must be foolish I am Jeralt the Blade Breaker, and you will know why they call me that.” Said Jeralt. He held his spear out towards the bandit groups. Claude held his bow in his hand, Dimitri held his spear out,and Edelgard held her Axe out. The three followed Jeralt’s instructions. “I guess the girl is not with them that we came here to take boy the big boss will have our hydes now.” Said Kostas. “If you are preferring to my daughter well no she is not among us, and you would never have gotten anywhere near her.” Said Jeralt as he rushed Kostas, and slashed his lance across his shoulder, and Claude had finished off the bandit that was near him. He made his way to where Jeralt was. He fired his arrows at Kostas’s shoulder. “Why are you interested in Jeralt’s daughter?” Asked Claude. “The person that hired me can tell you more I will retreat now.” Said Kostas as he, and his men ran off. “Damnit they got away I wander why they are after Byleth.” Said Jeralt with worry on his face. “I do not know but I bet it has something to do with that deathKnight I had fought.” Said Claude. “Do not worry we will make sure your daughter is safe I hear she will be a golden deer student but let us help protect her aswell.” Said Dimitri as he bowed. “Yes we will make sure she is safe.” Said Edelgard. Jeralt nodded. “Yeah well let’s get some sleep, and head out in the morning I will have first watch followed by Edelgard, then Dimitri, and Claude will have last watch.” Said Jeralt. Claude made his way to the tent with worry on his face. Wandering if they would try to take Byleth. Claude should not be trusting her yet he feels like he could trust her. She already helped him retrieve the sword of the creator. And now maybe he can get some church secrets out of her. What Claude was feeling about her though was mixed feelings. But for now he would keep those feelings to himself. The night came, and went. Claude had read through some of his books when Dimitri came to get him for his shift. “You must be tired after staying up all night studying you really should get more sleep Claude.” Said Dimitri. Claude yawned some. “Well what can I say studying is important Dimitri.” Said Claude. Claude watch with alertness when he saw Jeralt sitting around the campfire eating some more boar. He walked over to the campfire, and he looked around making sure someone was not nearby. “Here you go kid have more boar we leave back to the monastery today.” Said Jeralt. Claude accepted it, and sighed some. “So why do you think they are after your daughter Jeralt?” Asked Claude. “I do not know kid but I know she is safe nobody will let harm come to her especially me.” Said Jeralt. “Yeah I figured.” Said Claude. Claude heard a noise in the bushes, and he pulled out his bow. And he aimed them at the bushes. About three bandits stood not far from the camp, and he fired his bow killing one of the bandits while Jeralt made quick work of the other two. Jeralt, and Claude searched their pockets. “This note does not set well with me I am going to make sure Shamir watches my daughter really closely she will be in the class with you guys as well my daughter has already become fast friends with Leonie and Lysithea along with Raphael and Ignatz I do not think she cares too much for Lorenz I had to threaten that boy when he asked my daughter to dine with him at the dining hall so he could evaluate her to see if she was the perfect fit to become his wife.” Said Jeralt. “Ha I wish I could have been their for that threat, and to see the look on Lorenz’s face would have been priceless.” Said Claude. Jeralt sighed some. “Yeah well she seems to be attached to you for some reason Kid like I said before just do not hurt her.” Said Jeralt. “I promise you I will not hurt her we are friends I have to admit she is the very first person that I felt like I can trust.” Said Claude. “You can trust me kid, and here are the orders I found on them sure enough they are after Byleth for some reason.” Said Jeralt. “Thanks Jeralt, I have never been able to trust anybody until you, and Byleth so let me help you keep her safe.” Said Claude. “Alright then help me to keep her safe kid keep an eye on her when she goes to the green house she is like her mother on that one she loves flowers of all sorts, and I think her friend Annette is in the greenhouse always giving her some sweets.” Said Jeralt with a smile. “I promise you I will keep a good eye on her like I promised to keep a good eye on Lysithea whom is like a little sister to me.” Said Claude. “Good my daughter can be too trusting she keeps talking to Sylvain that guy has not got my fist in his face just yet but if he keeps hitting on her everytime she passes by.” Said Jeralt. “Yeah that guy seems to like to flirt with anything that moves.” Said Claude. Claude had no clue why but he felt a bit jealous thinking about Sylvain hitting on Byleth. Jeralt looked at Claude. “Well time to pack up, and head back to the monastery I can tell you three has potential I hope you three work together, and keep peace to be honest I believe LadyRhea will start some holy War I do not believe in the church of Seiros neither does Shamir.” Said Jeralt. “Yeah I do not either I leave it to Fate than beliefs.” Said Claude. “Sometimes you have to have faith in the goddess.” Said Dimitri. “Sometimes people’s beliefs are different I think the church could use some reform, and let people beileve in whatever they want to.” Said Edelgard. “I agree with you Princess.” Said Claude. “Well I can see that too I also believe people are equals, and I want to fight the prejudices that have been put upon the Duscur people and all people that are different we all should come together.” Said Dimitri. “Wow Dimitri that sounds good I too want everyone to come together, and end racism.” Said Claude. Claude sighed some. It was just a dream right now but maybe he, and the other two leaders could be the ones that Unified Fodlan. Than Byleth would be able to live in a world that she could choose to be the next Archbishop not some dictator. LadyRhea scared him but maybe a way to work together. He only dreamed.


End file.
